


The Amazing Adventures Of PrincessDi104

by Megalodont



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Male Character, Chatting & Messaging, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drunk Texting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I stole a character, I'm Going to Hell, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Not a Crossover, OK not everyone, Oh My God, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, gay friends, please stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BoyOnFire3: its still gay<br/>BoyOnFire3: were gonna be gay together<br/>PrincessDi104: as in<br/>BoyOnFire3: ur my husband<br/>BoyOnFire3: im ur wife<br/>PrincessDi104: leo I don’t even<br/>BoyOnFire3: wat<br/>PrincessDi104: im gonna pretend this convo didn’t happen</p><p>Or<br/>An AU Where Di and her friends have IM and things get weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stole Diana Prince from DC(Don't sue please) and put her in the PJO/HoO/ToA fandom. Because she's technically a demi god too, so.  
> Most of her character type i got from a Quotev Profile so.

The Chat Names are as follows:

Diana: **PrincessDi104**

Leo: **BoyOnFire3**

Jason: **GraceLightning99**

Drew: **MsTanaka18**

Piper: **PMcLean12**

Silena: **SilenaB14**

 

 **PrincessDi104:** Valdez, where r u?

 **BoyOnFire3:** right here, child.

 **PrincessDi104:** I am /not/ a child.

 **BoyOnFire3:** ur younger than me, Di.

 **PrincessDi104:** by six months!

 **BoyOnFire3: w** hatev. We still on 4 overwatch?

 **PrincessDi104:** of course. To cancel would b sin.

 **BoyOnFire3:** Yes, it would.

 

 **PrincessDi104:** im in math, save meh

 **BoyOnFire3:** how u r the only 1 in ur fam 2 get dyscalc instead of dyslex is beyond me

 **PrincessDi104:** I hav Dys **calcula** , jason and thalia hav Dys **lexia.**

 **BoyOnFire3:** dnt correct mu grammar, child

**PrincessDi104:**

**PrincessDi104:** im going 2 message Jason

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat.**

**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99**

**GraceLightning99:** Yes,Di?

 **PrincessDi104:** Math,headache help

**GraceLightning99:**

**GraceLightning99:** r u wearing ur glasses?

 **PrincessDi104:** yes

 **GraceLightning99:** take a breather, ill c if Annabeth can pop by sometime this week 2 help u again

 **PrincessDi104:** mkay

 

**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

**SilenaB14: @MsTanaka18**

**MsTanaka18:** u beckoned, sister?

 **SilenaB14:** Yes, I’m deadlocked in traffic, can you do me a plus and drive Piper and Leo home?

**MsTanaka18:**

**MsTanaka18:** no. Valdez is /not/ getting in my car again

 **SilenaB14:** Drew

 **MsTanaka18:** he puked in my back seat, Silena. /puked/.

 **SilenaB14:** At least he cleaned it up

 **MsTanaka18:** No. I will not. I refuse.

 **SilenaB14:** Drew, so help me, I will take your keys away again

**MsTanaka18:**

**MsTanaka18:** fine fine fuck me

**MsTanaka18 has left the chat.**

**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99 @BoyOnFire3**

**PrincessDi104:** Jason, can I ride home w/ Leo&Piper?

 **PrincessDi104:** plz?

 **GraceLightning99:** Silena is busy again, isn’t she?

 **PrincessDi104:** Wha?

 **GraceLightning99:** Drew is driving u and Piper tonight, isn’t she Leo?

 **BoyOnFire3:** how’d u guess?

 **GraceLightning99:** she only asks to ride w/ u guys when Drew is driving.

 **PrincessDi104:** I /do/ not!

 **Gracelightning99:** di, the only person who /doesn’t/ know u have a crush on Drew is Drew herself

 **BoyOnFire3:** Even Charlie knows, di

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**PMcLean12:@SilenaB14**

**PMcLean12:** plz tell me Drew isn’t driving

 **PMcLean12:** plz

 **SilenaB14:** I’m stuck on the expressway

 **PMcLean12:** the irony of being stuck on the /express/ way

 **SilenaB14:** hush child, its not funny

 **PMcLean12:** but plz tell me Drew isn’t going to drive us

 **SilenaB14:** so u’d lyk b-ing stuck @ school 4 2 hrs?

**PMcLean12:**

**PMcLean12:** shit

**PMcLean12 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**

**BoyOnFire3:** di di di di di di

 **PrincessDi104:** wat wat wat wat wat wat

 **PrincessDi104:** and im sitting right beside u

 **BoyOnFire3:** drew said you could ride w/ us

 **BoyOnFire3:** her exacts words were ‘I don’t mind her, shes nice’

 **BoyOnFire3:** she said ur nice

**PrincessDi104:**

**PrincessDi104:** nice?nice?nice?

 **BoyOnFire3:** c this is y I messaged u

 **PrincessDi104:** /just/ nice???

 **BoyOnFire3:** ur not compltly exstatic????

 **PrincessDi104:** no she only thinks im /nice/

 **BoyOnFire3:** o o o no

 **BoyOnFire3:** u just bin frien zoned

 **PrincessDi104:** thnx 4 the sympathy

 **BoyOnFire3:** sawwy di

 

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @GraceLightning99**

**BoyOnFire3:** I think I broke ur sis

 **GraceLightning99:** wat did u 2 di, valdez?

 **GraceLightning99:** shes bawling

 **GraceLightning99:** shes in the bathroom and wont come out

 **BoyOnFire3:** shitshitshitshitshit

 **GraceLightning99:** wat did u do?

**BoyOnFire3: @PMcLean12**

**PMCLean12:** yes leo

 **BoyOnFire3:** I broke di help

 **GraceLightning99:** hi piper

 **PMcLean12:** hey Jason

 **PMcLean12:** wat did u do, leo?

 **BoyOnFire3:** I told her drew thought she was nice

 **PMclean12:** leo y would u do that

 **PMcLean12:** just nice

 **GraceLightning99:** whats wrong w/ thinking shes nice?

 **PMcLean12:** just nice means drew probably isn’t interested in di

 **GraceLightning99:** oh

 **GraceLightning99:** OH

 **PMcLean12:** ill handle it

**PMcLean12 has left the chat**

**PMcLean12:@PrincessDi104**

**PMclean12:** u ok?

 **PrincessDi104:** wat do u think?

 **PMclean12:** I think leo doesn’t have his head on right for telling u wat drew said

 **PMcLean12:** I get that it sux, but at least she sort of lyks u?

 **PrincessDi104:** yeah

 **PrincessDi104:** and its not leos fault he doesn’t understand wat its lyk 2 b a girl

 **PMcLean12:** tru tru

 **PMcLean12:** u gonna b ok tho?

 **PrincessDi104:** probably

 **PrincessDi104:** thnx piper

 **PMclean12:** np

**PMclean12 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**

**BoyOnFire3:** dididididididididididi

 **PrincessDi104:** leo were literally in the same car

 **BoyOnFire3:** so wat

 **PrincessDi104:** kay

 **BoyOnFire3:** so u know how they released the expansion pack for OW?

 **PrincessDi104:** u bought it

 **BoyOnFire3:** I did it 4 u

 **PrincessDi104:** leo our getting weird again

 **BoyOnFire3:** no

 **BoyOnFire3:** were gaymarried

 **PrincessDi104:** gay married?

 **BoyOnFire3:** ur gay, im gay

 **PrincessDi104:** were different kinds of gay, leo

 **BoyOnFire3:** so

 **BoyOnFire3:** its still gay

 **BoyOnFire3:** were gonna be gay together

 **PrincessDi104:** as in

 **BoyOnFire3:** ur my husband

 **BoyOnFire3:** im ur wife

 **PrincessDi104:** leo I don’t even

 **BoyOnFire3:** wat

 **PrincessDi104:** im gonna pretend this convo didn’t happen

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**

**BoyOnFire3:** husband husband husband

 **PrincessDi104:** its hard to pretend that conversation didn’t happen w/ u calling me husband, leo

 **PrincessDi104:** but yes

 **BoyOnFire3:** Yes wife

 **BoyOnFire3:** but did u c dat

 **BoyOnFire3:** I owned that

 **PrincessDi104:** hurrah ur my hero

 **BoyOnFire3:** all 4 u, husband

 **PrincessDi104:** y cant Jason b ur husband hes at least a dude

 **BoyOnFire3:** ive tried

 **BoyOnFire3:** but Jason is strait

 **PrincessDi104:** Jason is as strait as cooked spaghetti

 **BoyOnFire3:** but

 **BoyOnFire3:** BUT

 **BoyOnFire3:** PIPER

 **PrincessDi104:** Jason is bi, leo

 **BoyOnFire3:** im not sure how I feel about that :/

 **PrincessDi104:** b elated weirdo

 **BoyOnFire3:** BUT PIPER

 **PrincessDi104:** will get over it

 **PrincessDi104:** leo u just died twice

 **BoyOnFire3:** my heart di u dnt understand

 **PrincessDi104:** how tf did u not now ur his best friend leo

 **BoyOnFire3:** when did this hppn?

 **PrincessDi3:** lyk 2 yrs ago

 **BoyOnFire3:** remember I was in tht Warcraft summer and I dnt even know I was gay

 **PrincessDi104:** thts right, sorz

 **BoyOnFire3:** yes

 **PrincessDi104:** u didn’t even now I was gay yet

 **BoyOnFire3:** I always new u were gay, husband

 **PrincessDi104:** Jason didn’t even now until we were thirteen

 **BoyOnFire3:** I has gaydar, remember?

 **PrincessDi104:** thts right

 **BoyOnFire3:** thts my super power

 **PrincessDi104:** leo watch out 4 tht

 **PrincessDi104:** cliff

 **BoyOnFire3:** I BELIEVE I CAN FLY

 **BoyOnFire3:** I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY

 **BoyOnFire3:** THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY

 **BoyOnFire3:** SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY

 **PrincessDi104:** quiet wife

 **BoyOnFire3:** [gasps]

 **BoyOnFire3:** im offended husband

**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat.**

 

 

 

**[A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Yes, they're all going to be this weird.]**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Anyone gets mundo confused Diana is only 16 in this fic kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie’s Chat ID:Beckonderf1

**BoyOnFire3:  @PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** didididi  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo its 2am  
 **BoyOnFire3:** who cares  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I hav the gr8st idea ever  
 **PrincessDi104:** We’re sorry, Diana cannot answer your Instant Message at the moment because IT’S TWO FUCKING AM  
 **BoyOnFire3:** husband [sad eyes]  
 **PrincessDi104:** dammit leo  
 **PrincessDi104:** wtf is it  
 **BoyOnFire3:** yes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I think I now how 2 get past our level on OW  
 **PrincessDi104:** u imed me at 2am for Overwatch?  
 **BoyOnFire3:** shush child  
 **PrincessDi104:** wait  
 **PrincessDi104:** if im ur husband  
 **PrincessDi104:** and a child  
 **PrincessDi104:** u pedo  
 **BoyOnFire3:** sure whateve anyway Overwatch  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I think we hav 2 open tht door u kept saying wasn’t a door  
 **PrincessDi104:** its not a fucking door  
 **BoyOnFire3:** IT HAS 2 B  
 **BoyOnFire3:** OTHERWISE HOW DO WE BEAT THE LEVEL???  
 **PrincessDi104:** we could try collecting everything we need to collect????  
 **BoyOnFire3:** non of dat stuff is important  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes, wife. Its not important  
 **BoyOnFire3:** im always right im ur wife  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes ok can I sleep now wife?  
 **BoyOnFire3:** yes husband  
 

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @GraceLightning99**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** is di awake yet  
 **BoyOnFire3:** we hav to beat our level on OW  
 **GraceLightning99:** di is still sleeping leo  
 **BoyOnFire3:** wake my husband up  
 **GraceLightning99:…..**  
 **GraceLightning99:** I dnt even want to now

  
**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo its 7 on a Saturday this is blasphemy  
 **BoyOnFire3:** get up u sinner  
 **BoyOnFire3:** OVERWATCH  
 **PrincessDi104:** go back to bed wife  
 **BoyOnFire3:** GET UP HUSBAND

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3:** dnt even bother showering  
 **BoyOnFire3:** just get over here  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo u r vry vry weird sometimes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** OVERWATCH  
 **BoyOnFire3:** ondulee ondulee eepa eepa  
 **PrincessDi104:** ur sure there isn’t something u can take for tht?  
 **BoyOnFire3:** im channeling Speedy Gonzalez  
 **PrincessDi104:** right….  
 **BoyOnFire3:** HUSBAND I C U  
 **BoyOnFire3:** FINALLY MY HUSBAND HAS RETURNED FROM WAR  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo, sometimes…  
 **BoyOnFire3:** im the most amazing wife I now

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**SilenaB14:@MsTanaka18**  
 **SilenaB14:** dew honey get t door  
 **MsTanka18:** my name is /Drew/ and only this once  
 **MsTanaka18:** fucking Saturday  
 **MsTanaka18:** fucking sacrilege  
 **SilenaB14:** Drew you haven’t left the chat

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3:@MsTanaka18**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** don’t take tht tone w/ my husband  
 **MsTanaka18:**

**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

**MsTanaka18 has returned to the chat**

**MsTanaka18:** u guys r fucking weird

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @GraceLightning99**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** going for pizza  
 **BoyOnFire3:** taking my husband, btw  
 **GraceLightning99:** kk

  
**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** didididididi  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** yo quiero taco bell  
 **PrincessDi104:** im aware  
 **BoysOnFire3:** i dnt now if u rlly now  
 **BoyOnFire3:** jst how much I luv taco bell  
 **PrincessDi104:** u go on about it evrytime we pass tb  
 **BoyOnFire3:** but I rlly luv taco bell  
 **PrincessDi104:** not as much u luv Jason tho  
 **BoyOnFire3:** tru tru  
 **PrincessDi104:** focus on the pizza, wife

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**MsTanaka18: @PMcLean12**  
 **MsTanaka18:** how much longer?  
 **MsTanaka18:** I don’t need valdez throwing up in my car again  
 **PMcLean12:** it was an accident  
 **PMcLean12:** u were driving lyk a fucking maniac u cant blame him  
 **MsTanaka18:** yes I can  
 **PMcLean12:** no u cant  
 **PMcLean12:** he was carsick

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99: @PrincessDi104**  
 **GraceLightning99:** dad wants to no where u r  
 **PrincessDi104:** y tf does he care?  
 **GraceLightning99:** the CPS worker is here again  
 **GraceLightning99:** shes asking 4 u  
 **PrincessDi104:** tell her im @ the library  
 **PrincessDi104:** im studying  
 **GraceLightning99:** she thinks ur avoiding her  
 **PrincessDi104:** I am  
 **GraceLightning99:** di u cant do tht  
 **PrincessDi104:** y not  
 **GraceLightning99:** bc u will get dad in trouble  
 **GraceLightning99:** theyre involved bc Thalia ran three years ago  
 **PrincessDi104:** I now. I just dnt lyk her.  
 **PrincessDi104:** she makes me feel lyk im on trial  
 **GraceLightning99:** I no me 2 but u cant do anything stupid like this

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

   
 **BoyOnFire3: @PMclean12**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** tell drew 2 get the stick out of her ass  
 **PMcLean12:** shes just mad bc ur in her car again.  
 **BoyOnFire3:** jeez  
 **BoyOnFire3:** u puk in a girls car 1 time and she holds a grudge  
 **PMclean12:** leo just b nice  
 **BoyOnFire3:** tell her 2 b nice

  
**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99: @PrincessDi104**  
 **PrincessDi104:** what  
 **GraceLightning99:** di please  
 **GraceLightning99:** she says if you don’t come talk 2 her shes going to take you  
 **PrincessDi104:** take me where she cant make me go  
 **GraceLightning99:** shes going to put u in foster care di  
 **GraceLightning99:** ask leo wat thts lyk

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104: @BoyOnFire3**  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo help me plz  
 **BoyOnFire3:** wat wat wat is it husband  
 **PrincessDi104:** this is serious leo  
 **BoyOnFire3:** kk completely serious  
 **PrincessDi104:** CPS is at the house  
 **BoyOnFire3:** whoawhoashitwhoashit  
 **BoyOnFire3:** nonononononono  
 **PrincessDi104:** if I dnt get home now shes gonna take me  
 **BoyOnFire3:** RUN HUSBAND RUN

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @GraceLightning99**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** IS MY HUSBAND OK IS SHE STILL HERE  
 **GraceLightning99:** shes fine dnt worry about it  
 **GraceLightning99:** she told the worker she had a test to study 4  
 **GraceLightning99:** its all clear  
 **BoyOnFire3:** thank the gods  
 **BoyOnFire3:** id have gone all apeshit on that woman  
 **GraceLightning99:** its cool, dnt worry

  
**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** HUSBAND MY HUSBAND  
 **PrincessDi104:** WIFE  
 **BoyOnFire3:** ARE U OK?????  
 **PrincessDi04:** IM OK  
 **BoyOnFire3:** DI PLZ COME OVER  
 **PrincessDi104:** I’M COMING

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PMcLean12 @SilenaB14 @MsTanaka18 @Beckonderf1**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** MY HUSBAND IS OK  
 **Beckonderf1:** ur husband?  
 **SilenaB14:** He’s talking about Diana Charlie  
 **Beckonderf1:** Oh  
 **MsTanaka18:** I should care y?  
 **PMcLean12:** Drew be nice  
 **MsTanaka18:** its fucking weird to call a girl ur husband ok?  
 **SilenaB14:** No it’s not Drew  
 **BoyOnFire3:** Drew.  
 **BoyOnFire3:** anyway  
 **BoyOnFire3:** DI IS OK  
 **PMcLean12:** yay!

**MsTanaka18 has left the the chat**

**BoyOnFire3:** well then  
 **PMcLean12:** Leo, I hav homework to do  
 **BoyOnFire3:** ok

**PMcLean12 has left the chat**

**SilenaB14:** Leo, you don’t mind if Charlie and I  
 **BoyOnFire3:** no no go ahead  
 **Beckonderf1:** OK

**SilenaB14 has left the chat**

  
**Beckonderf1 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99: @BoyOnFire3 @PrincessDi104**  
 **GraceLightning99:** di dad says u can stay at leos  
 **PrincessDi104:** y would he say tht?  
 **GraceLightning99:** beats me  
 **BoyOnFire3:** husband u can come home  
 **PrincessDi104:** yay

  
**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** Didididi  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** u bored???  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** Good  
 **BoyOnFire3:** OVERWATCH

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**


	3. Chapter Three

**BoyOnFire3:** didididi  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo its home ec  
 **BoyOnFire3:** who gives a dam  
 **BoyOnFire3:** its good stuff  
 **PrincessDi104:** ok speak  
 **BoyOnFire3:** so u now the sowing machine beside u  
 **PrincessDi104:** u hv tht look on ur face tht I dnt lyk  
 **BoyOnFire3:** wht look?  
 **PrincessDi104:** the look tht says u hv a bad idea  
 **BoyOnFire3:** no its funny  
 **BoyOnFire3:** im gonna so ur sleeve 2 the fabric  
 **PrincessDi104:** tht sounds bad  
 **BoyOnFire3:** it sounds fun tho  
 **PrincessDi104:** plz dnt leo  
 **BoyOnFire3:** its gon b fun I promise  
 **PrincessDi104:**  
 **PrincessDi104:** fine  
 

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99: @BoyOnFire3**  
 **GraceLightning99:** why is di sewn to a silk fabric?

**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

**GraceLightning99:** Leo  
 **GraceLightning99:** why is there silk sewn directly to my sisters arm, Valdez?  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I dared her 2 let me so her sleeve 2 the silk  
 **GraceLightning99:** how did it get sewn 2 her skin?  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I cnt so, Jason  
 **GraceLightning99:** Valdez, u r a horrible influence on di  
 **GraceLightning99:** I forbid u 2 c her again  
 **BoyOnFire3:** BUT MY HUSBAND  
 **BoyOnFire3:** OUR GAYBIES  
 **GraceLightning99:** u drama queen  
 **GraceLightning99:** im joking u keep di sane  
 **BoyOnFire3:** of course I do  
 **GraceLightning99:** just dnt sew her arm 2 anything again  
 **BoyOnFire3:** is she ok?  
 **GraceLightning99:** the nurse is fixing her up  
 **BoyOnFire3:** wht is it w/ ur family and stupid stuff  
 **BoyOnFire3:** u tried 2 eat a stapler  
 **BoyOnFire3:** and di got sewn to silk  
 **GraceLightning99:** as I recall, u had a hand in both of those  
 **BoyOnFire3:** thts not the point  
 **GraceLightning99:** yes it is

  
**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

* * *

 

**MsTanaka18: @SilenaB14**  
 **MsTanaka18:** sil I have to study at Lacey’s tonight wont be home till 9  
 **SilenaB14:** kk

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104: @BoyOnFire3**  
 **PrincessDi104:** im dying math help  
 **BoyOnFire3:** 2+2=4

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**   
**PrincessDi104 has returned to the chat**   


  
**PrincessDi104:** ur ded

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99**  
 **PrincessDi104:** my head  
 **GraceLightning99:** just chill  
 **PrincessDi104:** I cnt  
 **GraceLightning99:** give it a moment  
 **GraceLightning99:** just take a break di  
 **PrincessDi104:** kk

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**MsTanaka18: @PMcLean12**  
 **MsTanaka18:** do u hv my nirvana t?  
 **PMcLean12:** no I dnt listen 2 nirvana y would I hv it  
 **MsTanaka18:** idk just checking  
 **PMcLean12:** kk

  
**PMcLean12 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** heyheyheyheyheyhey dididididi  
 **PrincessDi104:**  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW  
 **PrincessDi104:** alrightalright  
 **PrincessDi104:** im on my way  
 **BoyOnFire3:** yayayayayayay  
 **PrincessDi104:** chill out im @ the door  
 

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104: @PMcLean12**  
 **PrincessDi104:** im at ze door  
 **PrincessDi104:** knockknock  
 **PMcLean12:** u keep on knocking but chu cnt come in  
 **PrincessDi104:** wha  
 **PMcLean12:** jk come in boo

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** hey hey hey  
 **BoyOnFire3:** did u see dat!  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes ur a hero  
 **BoyOnFire3:** yes im ur wife its my job  
 **PrincessDi104:** yes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** dididididididi  
 **PrincessDi104:** watwatwatwat  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I BELIEVE I CAN FLY  
 **PrincessDi104:** no  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY  
 **PrincessDi104:** please no  
 **BoyOnFire3:** THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo  
 **BoyOnFire3:** SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY  
 **PrincessDi104:** im dun w/ u wife

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99**  
 **GraceLightning99:** wat  
 **PrincessDi104:** leos doing it again  
 **GraceLightning99:** ohmygod rlly?  
 **PrincessDi104:** MAKE HIM STOP

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR  
 **PrincessDi104:**  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I SEE ME RUNNING THROUGH THAT OPEN DOOR  
 **PrincessDi104:** leo  
 **BoyOnFire3:** I BELIEVE  I CAN FLY (I CAN FLY!)

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99: @PrincessDi104**  
 **GraceLightning99:** how do u spell the dia thing in the water algae things  
 **PrincessDi104:** diatoms?  
 **GraceLightning99:** ty

  
**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

* * *

**MsTanaka18: @BoyOnFire3**  
 **MsTanaka18:** r sil and Charlie still home  
 **BoyOnFire3:** not atm  
 **BoyOnFire3:** theyre at the gym  
 **BoyOnFire3:** wont be back till 930  
 **MsTanaka18:** kk  
 **BoyOnFire3:** y

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**MsTanaka18: @SilenaB14**  
 **MsTanaka18:** u guys cn stay our fr a bit ill watch the worms  
 **SilenaB14:** di&leo r nt worms but kk

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**MsTanaka18: BoyOnFire3**  
 **MsTanaka18:** open the frnt door weeb  
 **BoyOnFire3:** y  
 **MsTanaka18:** I hv a kegger open the door  
 **BoyOnFire3:** u sure about this  
 **MsTanaka18:** no no its fine sil said it was ok

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**MsTanaka18: @PrincessDi104**  
 **MsTanaka18:** y r u just sitting there  
 **PrincessDi104:** im not aloud 2 drink  
 **MsTanaka18:** relax beer makes video games more rad  
 **PrincessDi104:** but Jason said I shldnt  
 **MsTanaka18:** Jason is a fun killer come on  
 **MsTanaka18:** do u do everything Jason says  
 **MsTanaka19:** live alittle  
 **PrincessDi104:**  
 **PrincessDi104:** ok

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99**  
 **PrincessDi104:** hallooooooo  
 **GraceLightning99:**  
 **GraceLightning99:** di r u ok?  
 **PrincessDi104:** I m spectulir  
 **GraceLightning99:** di  
 **GraceLightning99:** r u doing something u shouldn’t?  
 **PrincessDi104:** dnt b a buzzkill flyboy  
 **GraceLightning99:**  
 **GraceLightning99:** im messaging Silena.

  
**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99: @SilenaB14**  
 **GraceLightning99:** wht the hell r u guys doing over there?  
 **SilenaB14:** Jason, im not home rn  
 **GraceLightning99:**  
 **GraceLightning99:** then whos watching di&leo?  
 **SilenaB14:** Drew  
 **GraceLightning99:**  
 **SilenaB14:**  
 **GraceLightning99:** I can get there faster.

  
**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

* * *

**MsTanaka18: @SilenaB14**  
 **MsTanaka18:** r u still mad?  
 **SilenaB14:** u served sixteen yr olds beer  
 **SilenaB14:** Mr. Grace is furious w/ me bc even tho u let di have beer I let u watch her  
 **SilenaB14:** di threw up  
 **SilenaB14:** in the middle of the street  
 **SilenaB14:** leo puked on the kitchen table  
 **SilenaB14:** u violated every rule of babysitting  
 **SilenaB14:** and u did it on my watch  
 **SilenaB14:** with /my/trust.  
 **SilenaB14:** so yes. Im still mad.

  
**SilenaB14 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3:** **@PrincessDi104**  
 **BoyOnFire3:** my hed is killin me  
 **PrincessDi104:** i know  
 **PrincessDi104:** same w/ me  
 **BoyOnFire3:** overwatch?  
 **PrincessDi104:** not sure  
 **PrincessDi104:** dad is still mad  
 **BoyOnFire3:** drew is grounded  
 **BoyOnFire3:** actually grounded  
 **BoyOnFire3:** sil took away her phone  
 **PrincessDi104:** rlly?  
 **BoyOnFire3:** shes giving her the silent treatment 2  
 **PrincessDi104:** wow  
 **BoyOnFire3:** wht about Jason and ur dad?  
 **PrincessDi104:** dad is…enh. Jason is disappointed but nt mad  
 **PrincessDi104:** ill ask dad about OW  
 **BoyOnFire3:** kk  
……………………  
 **PrincessDi104:** he said yes  
 **BoyOnFire3:** yayayayayay  
 **PrincessDi104:** ill be there in 10

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

   
 **GraceLightning99: @MsTanaka18**  
 **GraceLightning99:** drew, the fact that u served leo beer is irrelevant 2 me  
 **GraceLightning99:** but u pressured di into drinking  
 **MsTanaka18:** I know  
 **GraceLightning99:** im not finished  
 **GraceLightning99:** di looks up 2 u  
 **GraceLightning99:** and this is how u treat her  
 **MsTanaka18:** im sorry  
 **GraceLightning99:** I honestly cnt believe u  
 **MsTanaka18:** I know

**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**


	4. Chapter Four

**PrincessDi104:** leoleoleoleoleo

 **BoyOnFire3:** wow

 **BoyOnFire3:** that’s pretty annoying when it happens 2 u

 **BoyOnFire3:** but continue husband

 **PrincessDi104:** guess wat

 **BoyOnFire3:** wat

 **PrincessDi104:** Jason and piper

 **PrincessDi104:** THEY BROKE UP

 **BoyOnFire3:** THEY BROKE UP?!?!?!

 **PrincessDi104:** BROKE

 **PrincessDi104:** UP

 **PrincessDi104:** as in

 **PrincessDi104:** are not dating anymore

 **BoyOnFire3:** WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **PrincessDi104:** Jason said he couldn’t be w/ her bc hed

 **PrincessDi104:** get excited about dis

 **PrincessDi104:** HE DEVELOPED FEELINGS 4 SOMEONE ELSE

 **BoyOnFire3:** WHAT

 **BoyOnFire3:** WHAT

 **BoyOnFire3:** WHAT

 **PrincessDi104:** IM NOT KIDDING U

 **BoyOnFire3:** but 4 who?

 **PrincessDi104:** idk

 **PrincessDi104:** but he said that his crush probs ddnt feel the same way

 **BoyOnFire3:** y

 **PrincessDi104:** hes crushing on a dude

 **PrincessDi104:** DUDE

 **BoyOnFire3:** probs not me tho

 **PrincessDi104:** IT MITE B

 **PrincessDi104:** HE SAID IT WAS A FRIEND

 **BoyOnFire3:** but dat could b anyone

 **BoyOnFire3:** perce

 **BoyOnFire3:** kahale

 **BoyOnFire3:** even Charlie

 **PrincessDi104:** yeah im sure my brother is in luv w/ ur bro

 **PrincessDi104:** note the sarcasm wife

 **BoyOnFire3:** but y ddnt he tell me yet?

 **PrincessDi104:** dis just hppnd

 **PrincessDi104:** I culd hear them arguing in his room

 **BoyOnFire3:** rlly

 **PrincessDi104:** ye

 **PrincessDi104:** she calld him a boob

 **BoyOnFire3:** boob

 **BoyOnFire3:** typical pipes

 **PrincessDi104:** ye ikr

 **BoyOnFire3:** I wuld hv picked something cooler then ‘boob’

 **PrincessDi104:** me 2

 **BoyOnFire3:** OW?

 **PrincessDi104:** ye b rite there

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**PMcLean12: @SilenaB14**

**PMcLean12:** sil

 **SilenaB14:** yes Piper

 **PMcLean12:** Jason just broke up w/ me

 **SilenaB14:** oh pipes

 **SilenaB14:** im so sorry

 **PMcLean12:** I calld him a boob, silena

**SilenaB14:**

**SilenaB14:** im sorry

 **SilenaB14:** u calld him a ‘boob’

 **PMcLean12:** its not funny sil

 **SilenaB14:** sorry boo

 **SilenaB14:** but boob?

**PMcLean12 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @GraceLightning99**

**BoyOnFire3:** I herd about u and pipes

 **BoyOnFire3:** im sorry

**GraceLightning99:@PrincessDi104**

**GraceLightning99:** di is nothing sacred?

 **PrincessDi104:** hes ur best friend

 **PrincessDi104:** he deserves 2 no

 **BoyOnFire3:** ye

 **BoyOnFire3:** I am ur best friend

 **BoyOnFire3:** y shuldnt I no?

 **GraceLightning99:** its not tht

 **GraceLightning99:** its just

 **BoyOnFire3:** just wht?

 **GraceLightning99:** di living room now

 **PrincessDi104:** kk

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @PMcLean12**

**BoyOnFire3: I heard about u and Jason**

**BoyOnFire3:** Im sorry to hear it

 **PMcLean12:** leo I dnt no how u heard but ty anyway

 **BoyOnFire3:** di told me

 **BoyOnFire3:** she heard u guys fighting

 **PMcLean12:** of course she did

 **BoyOnFire3:** ye

**PMcLean12 has left the chat**

**PrincessDi104: @BoyOnFire3**

**PrincessDi104:** leo I need ur permission 2 do something

 **BoyOnFire3:** y wht 4

 **PrincessDi104:** leo I want 2 tell Jason u lyk him

 **BoyOnFire3:** NO Y WOULD U DO THT

 **PrincessDi104:** bc hes single and this is ur chance

 **BoyOnFire3:** if u tell him I will nvr speak 2 u again

**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

**PrincessDi104:@SilenaB14**

**PrincessDi104:** leo likes Jason and Jason likes leo but I cant get them 2 talk about their feelings and they wont let me tell the other person 4 them help please

 **SilenaB14:** whoa ok gimme a minute

 **SilenaB14:** so let me get this straight

 **PrincessDi104:** or not strait

 **SilenaB14:** haha

 **PrincessDi104:** ha

 **SilenaB14:** anyway u want 2 somehow get leo &Jason together?

 **PrincessDi104:** yes maam

 **SilenaB14:** I will c wht I cn do boo

**SilenaB14 has left the chat**

**GraceLightning99: @PrincessDi104**

**GraceLightning99:** di, what we talked about

 **PrincessDi104:** ill keep it b/w us

 **PrincessDi104:** I promise

 **GraceLightning99:** thnx

 **PrincessDi104:** np bro

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**SilenaB14: @Beckendorf1**

**SilenaB14:** talk 2 leo plz

 **Beckendorf1:** y

 **SilenaB14:** he needs /that/ talk

 **Beckendorf1:** oh

**Beckendorf1 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**

**BoyOnFire3:** DI DI DI DI

 **BoyOnFire3:** CHARLIES IS TRYING 2 GIV ME

 **BoyOnFire3:** /THE TALK/

 **PrincessDi104:** OHMYGOD

 **PrincessDi104:** NO JESUS NO

 **BoyOnFire3:** BE CAREFUL

 **BoyOnFire3:** JASON MIGHT TRY IT W/ U

 **PrincessDi104:** me and Jason already did tho

 **BoyOnFire3:** I dnt mean the strait talk

 **PrincessDi104:** no

 **BoyOnFire3:** I mean

 **BoyOnFire3:** THE GAY TALK

 **PrincessDi104:** nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **PrincessDi104:** at least its not my dad tho

 **BoyOnFire3:** tru tru

**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99**

**PrincessDi104:** boobs boobs boobs boobs

**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @PrinceDi104**

**BoyOnFire3:** Charlie is giving me the gaytalk help

 **PrincessDi104:** sorry boo

 **PrincessDi104:** busy w/ dinner.

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**Beckendorf1: @SilenaB14**

**Beckendorf1:** its done

 **SilenaB14:** thnx boo

 **Beckendorf1:** ur welcome honey

**SilenaB14 has left the chat.**

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**

**BoyOnFire3:** u abandoned me husband

 **PrincessDi104:** sorry wife

 **BoyOnFire3:** no

 **BoyOnFire3:** apology nt accepted

 **BoyOnFire3:** I want a divorce

 **PrincessDi104:** but our gaybies

 **BoyOnFire3:** I WANT SOLE CUSTODY

 **PrincessDi104:** ok

 **BoyOnFire3:** wait wht

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99**

**PrincessDi104:** leo &I r gay divorced now

 **GraceLightning99:** is gay the only adverb u no di?

 **PrincessDi104:** Blame Valdez

 **GraceLightning99:** i will nt

 **Princessdi104:** thts rite

 **PrincessDi104:** hes perfect

 **PrincessDi104:** I forgot

 **GraceLightning99:** shut up di

**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104**

**BoyOnFire3:** im reconciling r marriage

 **PrincessDi104:** kk

 **BoyOnFire3:** y dnt u take r marriage seriously

 **PrincessDi104:** bc u luv Jason

 **BoyOnFire3:** [gasps]

 **BoyOnFire3:** no

 **PrincessDi104:** yes

 **BoyOnFire3:** no

 **PrincessDi104:** yes

 **BoyOnFire3:** no

 **PrincessDi104:** yes

 **BoyOnFire3:** NO

 **PrincessDi104:** YES

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**


	5. Chapter Five

**BoyOnFire3:** DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
 **PrincessDi104:** waaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt  
 **BoyOnFire3:** OVERWATCH  
 **PrincessDi104:** coming wife  
 **BoyOnFire3:** yayyayayayayayayayay

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

  
**PrincessDi104: @GraceLightning99  
PrincessDi104: **leo's gonna kill 4 this  
 **GraceLightning99:**  The maybe u shldnt tell me  
 **GraceLightning99:** just a thought  
 **PrincessDi104:** shut up jason

  
**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

  
**MsTanaka18: @GraceLightning99**

**MsTanaka18:** So I heard through the grapevine ur single  
 **GraceLightning99:** not even if we were the last 2 ppl on earth  
 **GraceLightning99:** di would kill me  
 **MsTanaka18:**..........  
 **GraceLightning99:** shit  
 **MsTanaka18:** ew

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

  
**GraceLightning99: @BoyOnFire3  
GraceLightning99: **911 major emergency i fucked up  
 **BoyOnFire3:** watwat  
 **GraceLightning99:** i accidentally told Drew di likes her  
 **BoyOnFire3:** u assassin!  
 **GraceLightning99:** I DDNT MEAN2  
 **GraceLightning99:** DREW WAS HITTING ON ME I DDNT NO WAT 2 DO  
 **BoyOnFire3:** U HEATHEN,U BTRADE UR OWN BLOOD  
 **GraceLightning99:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
 **BoyOnFire3:** DI IS GONNA KILL U  
 **BoyOnFire3:** BUT WHAT DID DREW SAY  
 **GraceLightning99:** 'ew'  
 **BoyOnFire3:** NO  
 **GraceLightning99:** I SWEAR ON MY MOM'S GRAVE  
 **BoyOnFire3:** ILL KILL HER  
 

  
**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @MsTanaka  
BoyOnFire3: **U TAKE BACK WAT U SAID ABT MY HUSBAND U BITCH  
 **MsTanaka18:** i ddnt say anything abt ur 'husband'  
 **BoyOnFire3:** U DDNT HV 2  
 **BoyOnFire3:** 'EW' WAS ENOUGH  
 **MsTanaka18:** i dnt hv 2 explain myslf or apologize bai

  
**MsTanaka18 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3: @PrincessDi104  
BoyOnFire3: ** di  
 **PrincessDi104:** im not ok rn ok  
 **BoyOnFire3:** i no

 **BoyOnFire3:** if u want, i can come over and we can watch When Harry Met Sally

 **PrincessDi104:** tht wnt help

 **BoyOnFire3:** wat

 **PrincessDi104:** harry loves sally, thts the difference

 **BoyOnFire3:** im still going over there tho

 **PrincessDi104:** the door is unlocked

**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**


	6. Chapter Six

**PrincessDi104 : @BoyOnFire3**

**PrincessDi104 :** husband?

 **PrincessDi104:** r u super busy rn?

 **BoyOnFire3:**  depends wht u need

 **PrincessDi104:** K, wellmy grandmother is visiting from Utah

 **BoyOnFire3:** im booked solid till nxt week

 **PrincessDi104:** leo

 **BoyOnFire3:** sorz continue 

 **PrincessDi104:** she dosnt no im gay yet

 **BoyOnFire3:** where u going w/ this, di? 

 **PrincessDi104 :** i told her i had a bf 

 **BoyOnFire3:** no

 **PrincessDi104:** leo 

 **BoyOnFire3** : no 

 **BoyOnFire3** :Do i have 2 say it Spanish 

 **BoyOnFire3** : non

 **PrincessDi104** : [sad eyes] wife....

 **BoyOnFire3** : not the eyes

 **PrincessDi104** : but wife...

 **BoyOnFire3** : fine dammit 

 **PrincessDi104** : ty ty ty!

**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104: @SilenaB14**

**PrincessDi104:** ur sure this will work?

 **SilenaB14** : positive 

 **PrincessDi104** : alright 

**PrincessDi104 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99:@PrincessDi104**

**GraceLightning99:** wht. the. hell.

 **PrincessDi104** : wha

 **GraceLightning99** : u 

 **GraceLightning99** : leo 

 **GraceLightning99** : explain 

 **PrincessDi104** : whts there 2 explain?

 **GraceLightning99** : all of it?

 **GraceLightning99** : last i checked 

 **GraceLightning99** : ur both gay 

 **PrincessDi104** : sexuality is subjective 

 **GraceLightning99** : so all this time 

 **PrincessDi104** : yup 

 **GraceLightning99** : and u never told me ? 

 **GraceLightning99** : even tho u new i like him?

 **PrincessDi104** : ur jelly 

 **GraceLightning99** : OF COURSE I AM 

 **GraceLightning99** : IVE LIKED LEO 4 3 YRS AND U DATED HIM BEHIND MY BACK THE HOLE TIME 

 **PrincessDi104** : ...

 **PrincessDi104** : c 4 tht im a bitch 

 **GraceLightning99** : dnt talk 2 me 

**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**

* * *

**BoyOnFire3** : **@PrincessDi104**  

 **BoyOnFire3** : is jason ok?

 **PrincessDi104** : yeah y do u ask?

 **BoyOnFire3** : well , he did just stomp out of the room 

 **PrincessDi104** : mite b the piper thing 

 **BoyOnFire3** : k 

 **BoyOnFire3** : but y did he glare at u?

 **PrincessDi104** : no idea 

 **BoyOnFire3** : k den 

**BoyOnFire3 has left the chat**

* * *

**PrincessDi104** : **@SilenaB14**

 **PrincessDi104** :  well, hes jealous and may never speak to me again 

 **SilenaB14** : wont b long now 

 **PrincessDi104** : u sure 

 **SilenaB14** : i no ur brother , di 

 **PrincessDi104** : point taken 

**SilenaB14 has left the chat**

* * *

**GraceLightning99: @PMclean12**

**GraceLightning99** : i need 2 vent

 **PMclean12** : go ahead 

 **GraceLightning99** : di and leo 

 **GraceLightning99** : Idk where 2 begin 

 **PMclean12** : wht r u talking abt 

 **PMclean12** : if di and leo are a thing its bcuz theyve both given up 

 **GraceLightning99** : guess they have 

 **PMclean12** : ....

 **PMclean12** : is ur gramma in town?

 **GraceLightning99** :....yes?

 **PMclean12** : u take ur time 

 **GraceLightning99** : ........

 **GraceLightning99** : ohhhh

 **PMclean12** : there it is

 **GraceLightning99** : but leo?

 **PMclean12** : Idk its di

 **PMclean12** : she most likely just panicked 

 **GraceLightning99** : u think?

 **PMclean12** : course after the drew thing u never no 

 **GraceLightning99** :  ur not helping piper 

 **PMclean12** : im supposed 2 b? u just asked 2 vent . 

 **GraceLightning99** : stahp b-ing a smartass 

 **PMclean12** : u stop being a boob

**GraceLightning99 has left the chat**


End file.
